Kita
by elen lee
Summary: Awal TaoHun, Akhir Kristao Hunhan. kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. BL. OS. Elenlee


**Kita**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt (gagal)

**Rate** : T aja

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Pemuda berambut pelangi itu melangkah menuju ruang ganti karyawan setelah café ditutup. Ini sudah pukul 9 malam tentunya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Ya, tentu. Menyanyi sambil bermain gitar itu juga melelahkan. Uhhh, harusnya Sungmin hyung tidak izin, kalau saja Kyuevil hyung tidak sakit pasti Sungmin hyung yang bernyanyi, aku lebih suka menjadi penjaga kasir daripada menyanyi"

Dipoutkannya bibir tipis pemuda bernama Sehun itu. Seseorang yang bertanya pada Sehun tadi hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut pelangi Sehun.

"yak Tao hyung, jangan mengacak rambutku, aku sedang kesal, jangan menambah kekesalanku hari ini"

"Hmm… jika aku mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di taman kota sambil membeli bubble tea, kau masih kesal padaku?"

Pemuda bernama Tao itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Mendengar bubble tea, raut muka Sehun berubah cerah, "aku mau!"

Dan kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan keluar café, sayangnya niatan mereka sedikit terganggu dengan interupsi dari sosok tinggi berambut pirang.

"Kau masih bertugas mengecek dapur, Tao"

Kris, pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah datarnya, melenggang begitu saja melewati tao dan Sehun, "oh ya, dan jangan lupa kunci café ini, kau pembawa kunci Tao, ingat itu" tanpa menatap Tao, Kris pergi begitu saja.

"Uhh, Kris hyung seenaknya sendiri, kau tak apa Tao hyung?"

Senyum lembut dilayangkan tao ke arah sehun, "taka pa, kau mau menungguku sebentar?"

"Ung" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

**10 menit kemudian**

"nah Sehun, aku sudah selesai. Kajja"

Tao menarik tangan Sehun erat. Sehun yang ditarik tangannya hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang Tao.

**Di bangku taman kota**

"Kau mencintai Kris Hyung kan Hyung?"

"…"

"Hei, cerita saja padaku"

Cupp

Kecupan ringan Tao berikan ke pipi Sehun, dipeluknya dari samping tubuh Sehun. Kepalanya menyandar di bahu kanan Sehun. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya terdiam, masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau wangi Hun"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung"

"Kau makin tinggi, aku tak mau jadi uke mu, Hun"

"Nah, kau sedang kacau, hyung"

Slurpp

"Lehermu manis Hun"

"Kau kacau hyung"

Lama mereka terdiam, Tao masih melesakkan kepalanya di leher putih Sehun, terkadang dia kecup ringan leher Sehun, sang pemilik leher hanya terdiam, terkadang helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Sehun.

"Aku tak mau jika hanya jadi pelarianmu, panda jelek"

"…"

"berhentilah mengecup leherku, panda gila"

Srett

Kedua tangan Tao memegang bahu Sehun, dia gerakkan tubuh Sehun hingga berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sehun. Hembusan nafas keduanya sangat terasa di wajah masing-masing.

"Tolonglah Sehun, kali ini saja, aku sulit mengungkapkan semua ini, aku… aku belum tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dan bertingkah bagaimana"

Tangan kiri Sehun membelai lembut wajah Tao.

"Maafkan aku hyung"

Tao mendekatkan bibir tipisnya di bibir tipis Sehun. Tangan kiri Tao menarik tengkuk Sehun hingga bibir mereka semakin dekat, tangan kanan Tao mengarahkan tubuh Sehun agar mendekat ke tubuhnya, dikecupnya bibir Sehun, semakin lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Bunyi kecipakan terdengar di taman kota yang sepi itu.

"Ngghhhh"

Lenguhan Sehun mulai terdengar, dia mulai kehabisan nafas. Tao melepas ciuman mereka, nampak benang saliva yang menjuntai jatuh ke dagu Sehun. Tao tersenyum lembut, jempol kanannya menghapus jejak benang saliva di dagu Sehun. Sehun menatap Tao, datar.

"Maafkan aku Sehun"

"Ayo kita pulang hyung"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Tao, Sehun menyeret tubuh Tao menuju gedung apartemen mereka.

"Kau tidur di kamarku ya Hyung? Emm… aku ingin memelukmu"

"hmmm"

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Tao merasakan tubuhnya menerima beban berat. dia kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan dia buka kedua mata pandanya itu. Saat kedua matanya terbuka sempurna, yang pertama dia lihat adalah Sehun yang menindihnya dengan senyuman ceria.

"Nah, akhirnya kau terbangun juga panda jelek. Tidurmu benar-benar seperti panda hibernasi" Sehun menceramahi Tao. Tao hanya menatap Sehun datar, lalu kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan di pinggang Sehun, dia eratkan pelukannya itu.

"Kau membangunkanku, seluruhnya Sehun. Dan kau harus menidurkannya"

"Eung? Aku? Bermain solo saja sana, enak saja, weee"

Sehun memeletkan lidah panjangnya, hanya saja dia kalah cepat, Tao menarik lidah Sehun dengan bibirnya, dia sedot kuat lidah Sehun, lalu dia lepaskan setelah Sehun Nampak kesakitan.

Takkkk

"Appo hyung, jitakanku ke kepalamu itu tak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit di lidahku. Huh, sana mandi, kita harus bergegas ke café"

"hmmm"

"Kalau kau tak ingin dimarahi emm Kris hyung tentunya"

Tao terdiam setelah Sehun mengucapkan nama orang itu. Kris.

* * *

"Sehuuunnnnn jelek! Kau dipanggil Kris Hyung!"

"Kyu evil hyung jelek! Berhenti memanggilku Sehun jelek, kau lebih jelek"

"Kau Hun!"

"Kau hyung!"

"Kau Hun!"

"Yak! Berhenti bertengkar dan segeralah menghadap Kris, Sehun. Dan Kau Kyu, berhenti mengejek Sehun"

"Ne Minnie hyung cantikku"

"Aku tampan Kyu"

Dan kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya melihat deathglare dari Sungmin.

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah"

Sehun segera memasuki ruang Kris, Kris pemilik café ini tentunya.

"Ada masalah apa engkau memanggilku Kris Hyung?"

"Ani. Aku hanya minta tolong, nanti kau antar sepupuku berkeliling Seoul ne, dia dari China, akan ikut bekerja di café ku sebagai pattisier"

"Oke hyung, jam berapa?"

"Sore saja, jam 6. Ini kan hari minggu, seperti biasa kita tutup café jam 5"

"Siap hyung"

Sehun tertawa ceria menyanggupi permohonan Kris.

"Ah, Sehun"

"nde hyung?"

"Setelah café ditutup, suruh Tao menghadapku"

* * *

Jam café sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sungmin mulai memberesi gitarnya dibantu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sehun, tak biasanya kau pulang sendiri, mana Tao?"

"a… Tao hyung dipanggil Kris hyung, Minnie hyung. Dan aku memang punya agenda sendiri, aku akan menjadi tour guide sepupu kris hyung"

Cengiran Sehun dibalas dengan senyum hangat Sungmin.

"baiklah, kami pulang dulu ne. ayo Kyu"

"bye pelangi jelek"

"Diam kau hyung"

* * *

**Ruangan Kris**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, sajangnim?"

"Kau terlalu formal Tao"

"Apa sajangnim akan menyuruhku mengecek dapur lagi? Aa.. sudah ku lakukan sajangnim"

Kris berjalan kea rah Tao yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"panggil aku seperti biasa saja Tao"

"Saya izin pulang sajangnim, tugas saya sudah selesai"

Kris mencengkeram kuat lengan kanan Tao, Tao yang mendapat perlakuan kasar Kris hanya terdiam, memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku tahu, kau berciuman dengan Sehun semalam, di taman kota"

"…"

"Aku juga tahu semalam kau menginap di apartemen Sehun meski apartemen kalian bersebelahan"

"…"

"Kau menyukai Sehun?"

"…"

"Apa denganku kau masih belum puas?"

"…"

"Kau ingin menjadi top?"

"…"

"bicaralah Tao"

"lepaskan tangan saya sajangnim"

Brakkkk

Tubuh Tao terhempas di meja Kris. Dadanya berbenturan langsung dengan meja kayu itu. Tao meringis sakit, bantingan Kris terlalu kuat, apalagi lengan kanannya terpelintir ke belakang, ualh Kris tentu saja.

"Bicaralah Tao!"

"DIAM KRIS! Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri! Aku hanya bisa mengamatimu! Saat kau menyentuhku dulu, kau mabuk! Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, kau diam! Sehun, hanya dia yang mendengarku!"

Luntur sudah pertahanan diri Tao. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Dia bukan lelaki lemah, hanya dia terlalu sakit, menahan sesak didadanya. Kris terdiam mendengar teriakan tao. Lama mereka terdiam, Tao yag masih menahan isakan tangisnya, dan Kris yang masih menahan tubuh tao di meja.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"a-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Tao. Tapi aku bingung mengungkapkannya"

"hah?"

"Soal malam itu, sungguh, aku kira itu mimpi. Saat aku terbangun aku sendiri, ku kira itu mimpi. Aku tak tahu kalau itu nyata"

"…"

"maafkan aku Tao"

"Bodoh"

"ha?"

"Kau bodoh Kris. Bagaimana bisa kau mimpi semesum itu"

Senyuman terpatri di wajah tampan Kris. Dia lepaskan kekangannya dari tubuh tao. Dia balikkan tubuh Tao hingga menghadap dirinya.

"Ini salah paham ya?"

"hmm"

"Tapi kau harus dihukum Tao, kau menyentuh Sehun, bertindak seolah seme? Kau tak cocok seperti itu"

"a-apahmmmmmpphhh"

Kris mencium kasar bibir Tao. Dia lumat bibir atas dan bawah Tao secara bergantian. Tao yang mulai bisa mengikuti arah permainan Kris, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris. Dia jambak rambut pirang Kris saat Kris mulai melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Tao.

"nghhhhh"

Tao melenguh panjang. Tangan Kris membelai dua titik sensitifnya dari luar kaos yang dia pakai. Belaian tangan Kris mulai turun, menjamah tubuh Tao. Dan sore itu, mereka mulai menautkan dan menyatukan perasaan mereka.

* * *

**Epilog**

"hufttt.. dasar panda jelek, aku kira kisah ini akan berakhir dengan dia-menolak-kris-lalu-mengejarku. Leher, bibir dan lidahku sudah tidak perawan lagi. Hufttt"

Sehun bergumam kesal di meja luar café. dia masih memiliki tugas mengantar sepupu Kris berkeliling Seoul.

"Ahh, lama sekali sih sepupu Kris hyung? Aku sudah tidak betah. Mereka melakukan hal yang iya-iya di café! Dasar naga dan panda gila!"

"Permisi"

"APA!"

Sehun yang masih kesal tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh, maaf"

"tidak apa-apa..emm.. maaf.. kau emm Sehun?"

"Ohh.. yeee.. kau emm siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan. Sepupu Kris"

Senyum hangat pemuda berwajah imut bernama Luhan terpasang dengan lembut di wajahnya. Sehun terdiam, menatap Luhan dengan terpesona.

Ahh, thanks God, aku bisa menjadi seme, batin Sehun.

**END**

ahh,,, geje banget... maaf yak readers sayang ^^ eh ini saya kembali ke official pair lho hehe

crack pairnya ntar lah ya nyusul, baru nyari ide ^^ makasihhhh


End file.
